Words Unsaid
by WordsUnsaid
Summary: Max has had cancer since she was ten. She's 16 now Her friends dropped her once they found out and she stopped talking. When she goes to a new school will she make friends? Will a certain friend make her talk again? RE-WRITE OF MUTED CANDLE!
1. Class A Douchebag

**A/N: **

**Hey Y'all...**

**Guess It's Time For Me To Re-Write Muted Candle. Wooooo.**

**Alright, It's Basically Gonna Be The Same, BUT With More Back Story, A Tiny Bit More Detail, Yada Yada Yoda. **

**It's Even The Same Summary: Max has had cancer since she was ten. (She's 16 now) Her friends dropped her once they found out and she stopped talking. When she goes to a new school will she make friends? Will a certain friend make her talk again? **

**BUT THE TITLE IS DIFFERENT. IT IS NOW Words Unsaid. **

**Yeah, I'm So Creative. Give me A Break It's 9 In The Morning. (No Schoool! Holaa!) Good Lord, My Stomach Hurts Soo Freakin' Much. You Should Feel Loved. **

**Remind Me To Never Eat Pool Water Again! **

**Now Turn To Page 394! **

**The New (And Improved) Muted Candle!**

**Words Unsaid**

**Chapter 1**

**Max P.O.V.**

Maybe you can afford to wait. Maybe for you there's a tomorrow. Maybe for you there's one thousand tomorrows, or three thousand, or ten, so much time you can bathe in it, roll around it, let it slide like coins through you fingers. So much time you can waste it.  
But for some of us there's only today. And the truth is, you never really know.

Hey, I'm Max. Maximum Ride, But for today and the rest of your life call me Max... Unless you don't wanna live much longer.

I'm sixteen years old, hailin' from Phoenix, Arizona. Rock Bottom, Loserville, Nothing Town.

Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave.

I have... cancer. Ever since my friends found at when I was just at the tiny age of ten and dropped me like a dead skunk, i've been mute. No, nothing ever happened to me. I just stopped talking. Doctor's said it's just a faze, just shock. She'll get over it.

I never did.

Got a secret. Can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave. If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead.

Enjoy the ride.

**THIS IS A LINE. HIS NAME IS GODDDDDDD MY STOMACH HURTS! **

"Max! Get your ass up! Don't make me get the bucket!" Ahh the sweet sounds of the morning. I rolled to the left, blankets and all and rolled right off the bed. A _THUD_ sounded through the house, showing my mom I was up-ish.

I stomped to my bathroom, just to annoy my mom more. Oh, how I love mornings. Now get a spoon and enjoy that sarcasm soup.

Pulling on a pair of jet black skinny jeans and a equally dark tank top, I thought for a minute before plunging my hand into the darkness of my closet. By hand closed on the fabric of leather. Smiling to myself, I gave a small tug and my leather jacket with my hand emerged.

I slide my arms into the cool fabric and popped the collar like a Class A douchebag.

"Max! Come On!" My mom shouted, coming close to a scream. Jeesh lady, take some Tylenol and get on with your life.

I slide my feet into my black converse and brushed through my medium length dirty blonde hair. The only light color on my whole body, unless you count the silver stars on my converse. You get a little bored from time to time, give me a break. Forever a little kid at heart.

Soooo today, i'm starting a new school. Wisteria High school to be exact. See, I used to go to prep school (barf) and my mom realised ONLY a few weeks ago that I was getting bullied. You see, I wasn't exactly the skinniest girl or prettiest girl there. Hey! No juding, those cookies are magically.

But who's laughing now? Over the summer, I put on the weight loss movement. Now i'm only 120 pounds. Perfectly fine to me! Woo Woo! Not to mention i'm one sexy skittle now. Skittles.. I want some Skittles.

Grabbing my messanger bag, I slung it up on my shoulder. My finger absentmindedly played with one of the buttons on the front as I stomped down the stairs and came face to face with my mother, Val. She was a spanish chick with long brown hair ALWAYS tied back, deep brown eyes, and a kind face. One of the nicest people you'll ever meet. Tell you piss her off that is.

Don't even get me started on my "dad" Jeb. Shudder.

My mom flicked me on the nose, bringing me back to reality. She folded my collar down with a tisk.

"Now just follow the highway tell you find exit 74, the school should be right off from there" She smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug, masking me in the scent of home made cookies and strawberry perfume. A weird combo. She pulled back and wiped at her eyes. Dear god, time to go before the water works start.

She smiled at me once again.

"Good luck Max" I nodded and reached over the stair railing and grabbed the keys to my blue Yamaha YZF R1. My sweet sixteen birthday present. I love my fast little motorcycle baby.

"No going over 50 mph!" My mom shouted as I walked out the backdoor into our garage. Rolling my eyes, I thought back to the first time I rode the motorcycle. I easily went 100 mph in 3.5 seconds. Best day of my life. The wind whipping through my hair, the sound of the angry neighbors as i left marks all over the street.

Sliding my black helmet onto my head, safty first kiddies, I jammed the key into the ignition and turned to the right. My pretty little baby vibrated to life. I revved the engine causing my mom to look at me through the front window. I waved to her and pulled out of the driveway, being careful to not run into the fence.

That wasn't fun either.

Pulling out onto the street, I waved on last time before zooming off down the street, easily going over 50 mph. Opps, Sorry mom.

On the way to hell we gooooo.

**A/n:**

**Well that wasn't completly terrible. I hope you like the first re-written chapter!**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review!**

**-Cora. **


	2. Eight Inch Hooker Heels

**A/N:**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Thanks For the 15(!) Reviews Already. Seriously Two minutes after I uploaded Words Unsaid I got a review. Like Ahhhhh..**

**Sorry, Just a wee bit excited.. **

**Wooo! So I'm gonna rock out to Avril Lavigne, eat some fried chicken (yummm) and chill with my girlfriend ('Ey!, no judgy judgy) and write the next chappie of this story. **

**Enjoyyy!**

**Words Unsaid **

**Chapter 2**

**Max P.O.V.**

I curled my nose in disgust as I pulled into the parking lot of Wisteria Highschool, zooming around cars, looking for an open space. Spotting one near the front of the building, I pulled in just as a bright PINK convertible came around the corner. There was a redhead behind the passenger seat. The girl stopped her car and stepped out, slamming the door shut.

She tottered on her heels eight inch hooker heels and stomped up to me.

"Bitch, What do you think you're doing. That is MY PARKING SPOT" She screamed, getting close to face. Woah slut, personal bubbly. And I do mean slut. Above the hooker hills she was wearing a pink mini skirt that barley covered her bony ass and a plain white shirt that showed A LOT of boobage.

Ick.

And i'm guessing a clown threw up on her face aswell. I sighed and pulled my helmet off slowly, feeling my hair tickle my neck. Thank the gods, I never got helmet hair. Being the better person I tucked my helmet under my arm and turned on my hell and attempted to walk around.

That's when I heard the sound of her eight inch stiletto kicking the body of my baby.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Screeeech_.

The noise was drawing a crowd of the other students who'd been wondering around the school yard. Like in a very cheesy movie, my helmet dropped slowly from my arm and cracked againt the concrete. The growing crowd surged forward, eager to see and hear more.

_Screeech._

I was starting to see red as I turned on my head to face the redheaded brat.

"I'm betting on Lissa" A girl screamed from the crowd.

"Yeah, beat her up Lissa" Another girl screamed, egging her on.

"Kick blondies ass" A deep guy voice shouted.

Redhead, Lissa, turned to me with a innocent smile. I walked around the opposite of my back and stood behind her and looked at the roughly six inch scratch on my bike. Game on bitch.

I patted her shoulder and whistled.

Laughter errupted from the crowd. She nodded and smiled up at me. Wrong move bitch. I grabbed her ompa lumpa curls in my fist and yanked her head back. Making her stumble on the hooker heels. Gasps broke out from the crowd.

Ahhh, so this must be the queen bitch. With one more strong tug I shoved her away, making her eat blacktop.

I rolled my eyes and knelt beside her. kneeling beside her. She turned to look at me and growled. Yeah, you read that right. She growled.

I slapped her across the face. Opps. Down kitty.

Standing back up, I dusted off my jeans and fixed my messenger bag on my shoulder. Grabbing my helmet from the ground, I walked toward the crowd.

They parted like the red sea, every last one of them gapping open mouth at me. Keeping my head down, I made my way into the Main Office. Well according to the sign anyway.

"Maximum Ride?" The secretary asked me from behind her counter. She smiled at me and I nodded, letting a small smile slide onto my lips.

"You can't speak, right?" She signed to me. I smiled and curled my left into a fist, making sure to keep my thumb on the outside and ben my wrist like I was nodding my head. **(A/N: This Means YES!) **

"Alright" She said with her same warm smile and pulled out two papers.

"This one here is the map of the school, I circled your locker" She said, handing me one of the papers.

"And this one here, Maximum, Is your schedule. Don't lose it, it has all the classroom numbers on it" She smiled and handed me the last paper.

"Good luck" She sighned and I smiled taking my flat left hand near my mouth, I moved my hand foward and down a bit and smiled at her. **(A/N: This means THANK YOU. Use Your dominant hand, either left or right, the one you write with!)**

I looked down at the map before exiting the office. The bell chose to ring right then. Greaaaaaat. I set off down an abandoned hallway, looking at locker numbers.

664. Nope.

665. Nah.

Turning to the left, I stopped right at locker 666. Ahhh, always the devil locker. I think the Trix bunny has more luck than me. Seriously bro, just give him his yogurt! Is it that damn hard.

I moon-walked about five lockers back and appeard in front of Classroom 120. I opened the door, not even bothering to knock.

A classroom full of tired eyed, drug eyes, and smart eyes greated me, along with a man-period looking teacher.

"You must be Maxine Ride" He said, casting his eyes up and down my body. He snorted and I slammed the door, making him jump and spill a little on his desk.

I stepped up to his desk and met his cold-as-ice glare.

"It's Maximum" I signed to him. He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes.

"Are you stupid or something?" He asked, rolling his eyes and pushing me away from his desk.

"She said her name is Maximum" A sexy dark voice said from the back. Cough, I just didn't say that. Please erase that sentence from your little minds. The teacher rolled his eyes again. Really dude, take some Midol and get off your man-period.

"Well Miss. Stupid Ride, you can sit beside Nick then" He said and pointed to the dark back corner. I smiled innocently at him and flicked him off, waving it all the way back to my seat. I hoisted myself onto the seat as a piece of paper came sliding over from the guy sitting beside me, Nick.

_It's Fang._

Was written in slanted handwriting.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for shortness. I keep getting "distracted" by my girlfriend. Cough. **

**Well review!**

**review!**

**review!**

**-Cora. **


	3. Crepper Gym Teachers

**Hey Y'all!**

**I'm happy today.. very odd. **

**And before you ask -.- Me and my girlfriend weren't "getting it on". Bunch of perverts xD**

**God my sides are KILLING me. Dancing is mean to me. Grrrrrrr.. You guys know the songs Photograph by Santana and Peacock By Katy Perry. Yeah We Dancing to them -.-**

**AND I'm gonna try and update ALL my stories. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND LEXI! :D**

**I like you guys to much -.-**

**Without Further Ado**

**Chapter 3**

**Words Unsaid**

**Max P.O.V.**

I looked down and fought with my mental self. Should I reply? Or Should I just pretend I didn't see it?

"He could be nice" Angel Max whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes and thought and nodded slowly.

"He could be a douchbag Max" Devil Max whispered into my other ear. I bite down on my lip and nodded again. Either could be tru. It reminded me of the game Two Truths And A Lie.

Sighing, I reached over and plucked the pen from Fang's hand. He jumped a little in surprise but went back to looking out the window.

_"Max" _ I elbowed him in the side and slide the note over and started drumming my fingers on the tabletop, causing a few people to shoot me dark looks, including Mr. Man-Period. I smiled and waved a princess wave, making sure to flip him the bird when his back turned. Ten minutes into homeroom and I already hate him.

A sharp jab into my elbow made me look down.

"_Nice to meet you, Max" _ He wrote back and stuck out a pale-ish hand and I shook it and nodded my head slightly. His eyes met mine and my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were black. Black as midnight.

The bell chimmed, signaling the end of class. Blushing like a cherry, I hopped out of my seat and out of the classroom before he could catch up with me. Looking down to hide my face, I looked down at my schedule.

Gym.

Just fucking great.

That's what I hate about being the new kid. They always, ALWAYS sign you up for gym. Grinding my teeth, I flipped over the map and nodded my head, taking a mental picture of the directions.

Pushing my way through a flock of kids, I kept myself close to the wall and swag walked down the hallway. You know when people hardly walk at all. It's that slow.

Taking a left turn and another left turn, NASCAR!, I ended up in front of a staircase, leading down. I took the stairs two at a time and looked up a sign, covering a brown wooden door.

"**Ladies Dressing Room"**

Formal much. Laughing to myself, I pulled open the doors and made my way into the locker room. The smell of perfume and roll on deodorant hit my nose instantly. Crickling my nose, I cut straight through the rows of changing girls and ended up in front of an office.

I walked into the little office and was greated by an over-weight lady gym teacher. She was watching a girl change. Gross. **(A/n: Our Gym Teacher Does this! It seriously freaks me out!) **

I kicked the side of her desk, causing a _BANG_ to ring out. The desk vibrated as she turned to me. Her eyes cast up and down my body. I crossed my arms across my chest and crossed my legs aswell.

"Max Ride?" She asked and I nodded. She looked down at the roster on her desk and checked my name off.

"Got a change of clothes?" She asked, pointing at my bag. I nodded. She checked my name again.

"Just pick a locker and you can change in the bathroom if you want" She said, pointing her pen toward the other side of the office. I nodded and bent my head out, looking to the left. Ahhh the bathroom. There was a line of girls waiting to use of one of the two stalls. Sigh.

I stomped to one of the empty corners and pulled an empty locker open. I stuffed my bag into the rusted inside and pulled out my gym clothes. Gray shorts, blue and black tennis shoes, and a red shirt with "Fear The Spear" written on the front in yellow letters. **(A/N: Link to clothes at bottom!) **

I slide my jacket off my arms slowly, goose bumps rising to my arms as my skin become exposed to the AC. I hung it up in my locker and looked around. Most of the girls were still changing and gym teacher lady was looking down at her desks.

Grabbing my tank on the both hands on opposite sides, I started raising it above my head, sucking in a breath of pain with my shirt grazed the deep healing gash on my back.

A couple weeks ago, I got jumped in an alley on the way back to my house. It was about eight at night, the sun just starting to set. Two masked guys tried to rob me. One managed to cut me with a pocket knife before the police arrived, to drag them screaming away to prison. Ruined my favorite shirt, motherfucker.

I pulled my new shirt on, kicked off my sneakers and jeans and pulled on my shorts. I manged to tug on my tennis shoes, tie my hair up into a pony tail, stuff everything into my locker and lock it before the gym teacher, whose name is Mrs. James... I think.

We followed her into the gym, where the smell of sweaty gym socks seemed to be coming from everywhere.

A lot of guys where loittered around. Some were messing around with each other, others were standing still, others looked kinda pissed.

A younger looking male gym teacher blew his whistle, making all of us look up to him. He smiled at us all.

"Okay" He said, clappping his hands.

"Today, we're playing basketball. Now girls, you don't have to play if you want." He said turning to us.

"Just sit on the sidelines and watch or chat" He said with another smile.

"Go sit now" He said, with a wave of hands. Every single girl left, half on one side, half on the other. Leaving me standing in the middle... alone.

The young looking gym teacher looked at me in surprise. He looked like he was losing air to his head. It was kinda funny. Like his head was gonna fly away like a balloon from his body. Pretty funny thing to imagine. Weee!

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I put my hands on my hips and nodded my head at the orange regulation basketball in his hand. He tossed it to me and I caught it and started dribbling to one of the courts. I stopped at an empty court and bent my knees slightly, my left finger tips gripping the ball, while my other hand supported the ball on the other side. I extended my knees and forearm and snapped my wrist and jumped a little on release.

I watched as the ball flew through the air and landed with a _swoosh_ as it fell through the net.

The sound of the basketball hitting the floor was the only thing you could hear. I caught it and chucked it at the coach, who caught it with an open mouth.

One by one, a few of the guys started to clap. A couple started whistling in appreciation. The older looking african american male gym teacher stepped around the gawking young one. He looked oddly familiar. He winked and smiled at me.

"Welcome to the team, Max" He said. My breath caught in my throat. I knew that voice.

Coach Burris?

**A/n:**

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**HERE'S THE LINK**

**http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=49873503**

**-Cora **


	4. Coach Burris

**A/n:**

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I lovers them! Ahah look at me trying to be cute xD **

**Dear: Holda The Phone: No, I'm just a cross dresser (nothin wrong with it) in my profile picture thing. YES I AM A GIRL. By girlfriend, I mean kissy-kissy, smoochy-smoochy, Talkin' mooshy-moosy 'bout nothin'. I AM NOT A LESBIAN! I am BI! As In bi-sexual. I go for chicks and dicks. Big whoop! We all deserve the same rights. Straight or not. Not tryin' to argue or anything but grrrrrr! **

**Today.. At my school (which I hate, except for my English teacher. LOVERS YOU MR. B!) We had the "Talent Show" Dear god. It was both good and terrible. Me and a few friends dancedto Photograph by Santana. Got out of class, soo it's was kay.**

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 4 **

**Words Unsaid**

**Max P.O.V.**

Burris. Coach Burris. The old gym teacher at Forbes Prep. School. The only teacher that could stand me. He picked me out of 300 other girl students. Just because I was different. I wasn't a powder puff girl. I was something new. Something he's never seen before.

And he liked it.

September 23rd. Basketball tryouts. At Forbes, we were a co-ed team. Boys and girls, from cities all over the United States. Jealousy and nerves ran wild. My fingers felt like they were going to snap.

This is where Coach Burris delievered his life changing advice.

"Pressure can make diamonds, or pressure can burst pipes"

The only sentence he said during try out days.

It lead us to a perfect season. We we're un-defeated. That is tell Coach Burris left. After that, most of the team left.

And my bullying rate increased. Burris was the one who fought off most of the bullies for me. Go ahead and call me a wimp. I'd love to see that face re-arranged.

That's when I learned to stand up to myself. Learned to fight back. Learned bullies will get nowhere in life. That all they say if basically shit and rumors..and more shit. Sigh.

Some people just never grow up.

**This Is A Le Line! His Name Is Gobrielle. **

Coach Burris smiles at me with satisaction and I grinned a goofy grin as I started shuffling. LMFAO type of shuffling. It become our signature dance back at Forbes. He chuckled and I slapped him a high four. Yeah, you know you wish you were this cool.

"Fang, Iggy. Team captains! Choose your teams, NOW!" Burries shouted, over the noise of chattering guys and girls. Looking around, I noticed I was getting dirty looks from most of the girls. Looking toward the back of the gym. A girl, maybe 14, who looked spanish with her tan skin and dark hand was shooting me a thumbs up. I smiled and tipped my head into a small nod.

Emo boy from homeroom and a strawberry blonde stepped out into the middle of the gym. They slapped eachother highfives and bumped eachothes chests, trying to act manly. Snort. Chewbacca is more manly than them. And that's just plain sad.

"Okay Diva's, choose your teams!" Burris said, blowing his whistle once again. Both boys started scanning the crowd, person after person.

"Max? It's Max right?" _Iggy_ called out. I nodded and did the turtle trot over to stand beside Iggy. Fyi, the turtle trot is a very very slow run. Fang shoot Iggy a dark look, making him crack up in laughter.

"Gotta be faster, bro" He said, slapping Fang on the back. Fang rolled his eyes and squared his shoulders. So cough not manly cough. I zoned out as Fang called someone named Mason to join his group. This could take forever! Seriously, Unicorn pigs could be born before they finished there teams.

Now that'd be a site to see. One ticket for the freak show please!

The blowing of a whistle brought me back to the gym.

"Game on" Coach Burris said with a wink. Both teams starting yelling threats at eachother as both teams jogged to different side of the court.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Boys.

**A/n!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review! And PM ME! I'M SO BORED!**

**REVIEW!**

**Review!**

**-Cora**


	5. Crazy Person On Crack

**A/n:**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**What Am I?**

**What Am I? **

**Offically A Junior (11th grader) Biznitchh! Suck it!**

**But yeah, today was the last day of 10th grade for me! Congrazt 2014, WE MADE IT! **

**So Without Further Ado, **

**Words Unsaid **

**Chapter 5**

**Max P.O.V.**

Sweat dripped down my face as I looked up at the glowing scoreboard.

**20 **to **21 **

We were down by one. Time was clicking down on the clock second by second.

"Max!" Someone shouted as a bright orange sphere came flying at my head. I caught it with one hand and started dribbling down the court, my shoes squeaking on the surface as I dodged people, my feet bearly touching the ground as I flew down the court.

The other team was hot on my heels as I reached the basket. Mentally grossing my fingers I leaped into the air a slammed the ball downward into the basket.

It flew throught the net with a _swoosh_ just as the buzzer rang.

Game winning shot.

We were now.

**22 **to **21**

We won with one point ahead. I let go of the net and the only sound you could hear was my tennis shoes connecting with the floor. The other team starred open-mouthed at me. They're really starting to look like fish. Seriously, close your traps before something flies in there.

Coach Burris blew his whistle and smiled.

"Look's like we have a winner. For the first time EVER, Iggy has beaten Fang" Oh. Damn. Was I that good? Looking over, I was surprised to see him smiling at me. It looked a little foreign on his face. But I wouldn't of known. We talked for a whole what? Ten minutes?

Shouts and whistles of joy errupted from our side. Guess they never thought they'd win ever. Iggy stopped beside me and looked at me with a goofy grin before lifting me up onto his shoulders.

He started running around like a crazy person on crack. Swerving in and out of groups of people. A few of the guys reached up to either slap me up on the back, talk about an ow and or pat me on the knee.

'Scuse me. I like my personal space. So get out of my bubbly! Waiting to for Iggy to run out of another group into an empty part of the gym, I threw my arms up and pushed myself back, tell I fell backwards off of him.

I landed with a thud on the floor and watched Iggy run off.

Deafinitely on crack. A bell rang somewhere in the distance.

"Go EAT!" Burris screamed over the noise of the crowd. I jumped to my feet before I could get trampled. Been there, done that. Didn't want it to happen again. I jogged into the locker room and changed quickly and dashed out before creeper gym teacher got back.

Remind me to change in the restroom before coming here. Shudder.

I followed the flow of hall traffic and the smell to find the cafeteria. I crinckled my nose. Nasty smell? Check. Tables filled with every clique possible? Double Check. Me standing in the middle looking like a loner? Triple check.

"Don't get the mystery meat" A cocky voice whispered behind me. I turned a came face to face with Mr. California. Bleach blonde hair mixed in with beach blue eyes, a pinch of cocky and you get a california milkshake. I sighed and put my hand on my hip and raised my eyebrows.

"Come sit with me" He basically purred. Gross with a capital ick. He grabbed my arm, ahhh alpha male much?

"'Eh Max! Over here" A semi-familiar voice shouted across the lunch room. My eyes shot across the rows of students and my eyes landed on Iggy. His arms were waving around everywhere and I cracked a smile. I started to pull free of Mr. free and easy when his grip tightened on my arm.

"Don't sit with them losers, sit with me babe" He said with a growl and started dragging me along. I dug my heels in and he stopped and looked at me.

"Babe" He whispered and stepped closer to me. I brought my knee up and hit the family jewels. Bulls eye. His grip left as he fell onto the floor with a very girly scream. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my arm as I made my way across the loud lunch room.

I pulled out a red plastic chair and sat down slowly. Iggy slide his food over to me before plopping down in his chair.

"Eat" He commanded. I looked down to find a piece of pizza, water, and gummy worms(?) I laughed to myself.

"Everyone this is Max" Fang whispered softly. I rose my head and came to face a table full of wild eyed people.

I waved my hand back and forth slowly.

Talk about a gay baby moment.

**A/n**

**Sorry it's short! **

**Review!**

**-Cora :) **


	6. Fighting Over Spilled Milk

**A/n:**

**Depressed.**

**That's All I feel right now. I mean I know I shouldn't be depressed over a review, but I am. I Only have one question. **

**Why? Of The Million of people of Fanfic.. Why Me? Why bash me just because i'm different than you?**

**Do Not judge other people, for you don't know their pain or sorrows, if you cannot speak a kind word, just shut up. **

**Yes, I'm bi and proud that i'm different than you. I don't go with the flow. I wing it. So what? I like kissing guys and girls. Yeah, I have a girlfriend. Her name's Keely. And I love her. Problem? **

**Gay, Bi, Straght. But still human. Get it through your thick heads, WE ARE ALL HUMAN. Love knows NO gender. **

**Stop. Just stop it now. **

**Without further ado, **

**Words Unsaid**

**Chapter 6**

**Max P.O.V. **

"Where you the girl who almost beat up Lissa today?" A mocca colored girl asked. She was wearing a bright purple sundress and I beat if I looked, matching shoes. Talk about a girly girl. Could be worse I guess.

I nodded my head slowly before looking down at my finger nails. Rugged, eachone was a different length. Who's not a girly girl? That's right. This chick.

"Can't you talk? Seriously, I don't like being ignored" She continued and I rolled my eyes as the girl sitting beside her sucked in a breath. It was the same girl from gym class.

"Nudge! She can't talk. Don't be mean" She said to _Nudge _before slapping her on the arm. I looked up at the sound of skin hitting skin.

"Oh em gee. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I can be a bitch sometimes, I'm sorry" Nudge rambled on and I rolled my eyes but let a small smile slide on my lips. She really did look like she ment no harm.

Sliding my jacket off, I set it on the table and started eating my semi-warm pizza, man I could really use some ranch dressing right now. Giggling errupted behind me and I sat my pizza down just as Nudge screamed.

"Lissa! NO!"

I froze just as white milk came pouring down my head, dripping from my hair to my shirt. Disgusting. I pushed myself away from the table into a standing position, making my chair topple over.

I turned to face the giggling Lissa. She smirked at me before whispering to her "buddies". They errupted into giggles. Nothing but a group of stupid skanks.

"They're about to be a bunch of blood skanks" I thought to myself before meeting my cold brown eyes with Lissa's green ones. She stopped mid giggle as I slammed into her, knocking us both onto the ground.

She screamed and started kicking and pulling at my hair. Really? What is with girls and pulling hair when they fight? Seriously. It's not gonna give any injuries.

We rolled on the floor some more, punches flying along with feet.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The cafeteria shouted as one. Lissa was yanked back off of me before I was pulled up and dragged back as well.

"You fucking bitch!" She screamed at me as she was dragged out of the lunchroom, kicking and screaming. I managed to shoot her a wink as the door closed after her. The teacher holding me, let go. I stepped forward and shook out my arms and legs.

I turned to see which teacher had dragged me back and I came face to face with...

Mr. Man-period from homeroom. He smiled at me before slapping me a highfive. Woah.

"Finally someone not afriad to stand up to her" He whispered before turning and walking away.

Akawardd..

**A/n:**

**I just really want to die..**

**If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died. **

**Review.. Sorry for shortness.**

**-Cora.**


	7. Spider Pig And Strawberry Jello

**Hey Gals (And Guys)**

**I'm Okay now. I'm sorry for last night. Really I am. **

**And from those turn of events. **

**I've created an ANTI-bullying blog. **

** stepupagainsthate(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

**GO Check it out? I think I got it where you can post your own stuff on in. Feel free too!**

**JUST NO HATE! **

**Without Further Ado. **

**Chapter 7 **

**Words Unsaid**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Hey Max! Wait Up!" Nudge shouted, bringing me out of my thoughts of spider pig and strawberry jello. I think someone put some HEAVY drugs in my gummy worms. I looked up from the seat of my motorcycle.

"Do you wanna come over for a sleep over at my house tonight?" She asked with a bright smile. I tipped my head to the side and raised my eyebrows and she sighed, tapping her foot.

"The whole gang's gonna be there! Pretty Please! There will be pizza and games and candy and jelly beans and..." Her voice faded out as I nodded slowly and smiles slightly at her. Man, Don't I hate smiling. I'm so unsocial. Good Lord.

Nudge squealed and clapped her hand like a seal before getting his blue bouncy ball. Freaky. She pulled a piece of paper out of her school bag and started scribling on it before handing on it.

"That's my address, Be there around five?" I nodded before folding it and sliding it into my front jean pocket.

"Thanks Max!" She shouted before tottering off, to her best friend. Whose name is Ella. The same girl from gym. She had to be the one of the sweetest girls around. One of the kindest smiles around. But I heard once you gave her sugar she wouldn't shut up for one milisecond. She was one hyper kid.

Just like me on Mountain Dew.

Scary.

I picked up my helmet and pushed it down on my head before turning my baby on, head out of the gutters people, and pulled out of the school parking lot and back onto the highway.

Deciding to be a daredevil, I swearved around cars left and right, break about a million laws. Opps. Sorry mom!

I hit the break and neared a red light. Setting my feet on the ground, I cracked my knuckles, waiting for the light to change. Green means go kiddies! The car nexted to me honked its horn and I turned to the left to see Iggy, Nudge, Fang and Ella starring me down. Iggy revved his engine and winked.

"Race" He mouthed. I smirked behind the plastic of my head gear. I nodded as the light turned green. I shot off down the highway, easily topping seventy MPH. I heard cursing from an open car window behind me.

"You're letting her fucking beat you Iggy!" It sounding like Fang screamed. I laughed to myself and flashed the finger at the before speeding up more and pulling off the highway. Suckers! I took a sharp left, my body curving into the turn and I slowly way down, basicall to a crawl as I putty putted down my street before pulling into the driveway.

I cut the engine and kicked out the itty bitty kick stand that held up my bike and stepped off. I pulled the keys out and slide them in my pocket. I pulled my helmet off, shaking out my hair as I walked into the front door.

"Max! How was school" My mom asked, swooping in like a bat and kissing me on the cheek. I held up a thumbs up and smiled big. It was way better than my old school, thats for sure. Thank god I got off the hook for beating up Lissa. Or i'd be in some dip cow shit. Ick.

"I'm going to a sleepover tonight" I signed to her and her smiled seemed to grow to creppy clown level. Shudder. I HATE clowns. Ever since Booply The Booping Clown stuck one of his plastic bouncy balls down my pants when I was five, I've HATED them with a passion. Whoever invented clowns, was a sick minded person. I hope a clown makes like the guy in Miami and eats his or her face off.

The zombies! They are coming! Run for your lives! Ahhhhhh! Cough. Please excuse that outburst. Really shouldn't have ate them gummy worms. They mess with your mind I tell you! Mess with your mind!

"Well you better go get ready then" My mom said, breaking me out of my zombie mind bubble and pushing me toward the stairs. Pulling out my phone, I mentally cursed. I have the worst mental potty mouth, let me tell you. If you ever went into my mind, you'd probably be scarred for life.

Checking again, I pounded up to room.

4:30? Already?

Pulling an empty duffel bag from under the bed, I put my jammies in, with sweat for tommorw, along with other necessities. Zipping it up, I slung it up on my shoulder and pulled out my every important phone.

I pulled up google maps and searched for Nudge's house.

425 Maplewood Drive.

It appeared in under thirty seconds. I turned and walked to my bedroom door.

Well here goes nothing.

**A/n:**

**Sorry for shortness. **

**CHECK OUT MY BLOG! **

** stepupagainsthate(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**-Cora.**


	8. Teddy Bear Boxers

**A/n:**

**Yo, I'm bored... again. So imma update again! Ahahah :) **

**It's summer nights baby!Come on ladies, it's time to Pop that top**

**And fellas, I know you're Ready to rock We went crazy, cooped Up all **

**winter long And school is out so let'sGet it on Flip flop tan and some **

**white sand I know the perfect spot. xD **

**I thought i'd tell you guys this.. because I trust you all. Because Of Bullies.. And being bullied.. **

**I Don't Eat Anymore... I Barly weigh 100 pounds wet.. **

**Chapter 8**

**Words Unsaid **

**Max P.O.V.**

"Max! You're here!" Nudge screamed in surprise as I walked up to her light brown house. Yeah you heard right. I walked. This couch cookie needs some movement in her life. Ahhh I love how I can easily entertain myself.

I nodded as she pushed the door open again.

"Go with care. I warn you" She said with a giggle as I raise one single eyebrow. Hours and hours starring at my ugly self in the mirror to perfect this one trick was worth it. I stepped both feet in the door and Nudge managed to shut the door as a little kid voice screamed before barrel rolling into me.

I landed on the ground with a _oof_ and got a face full of blonde hair. The little kid, who looked about seven growled before crawling off of me to find its next target. I stood up and brushed off my jeans and looked around pretending that didn't happen.

Nudge cracked up laughing at the expression on my face.

"I warned you" She managed to get out before exploading in another round of laughing. Man and I thought I was weird. I sat my bag down and kicked it into the corner by the door and followed Nudge into the living room.

And there set Fang, Iggy, Ella and two little kids I didn't know. They looked like twins with their blue eyes and matching blonde curls. One little girl and the little boy who attacked me in front of the door.

He stuck his tongue out me and for his reward I barred my teeth and did a soft growl. He squeaked and attempted to hide behind his sister.

Ahh how I love little kids. I love how they think. Without a care in the world. It was adorable.

"Well you know everybody" Iggy said before pointing to the two little ones on the floor.

"Ange's the girl and Gazzy's the other one" He said, taking another breath.

"They. Are. Not. Angel's" He said, Making every word louder, making sure that I got the message that the horns hold up the halo. I nodded and saluted him. He shot me back a cheecky grin.

Fang reached over and plopped a red plastic cup in my hand with something that smelled really close to Mountain Dew. Oh Greaaat.

Hyper Max on the way.

I took tiny sips at a time, trying to keep the hyper at an all time low. But I had my doubts that it wouldn't work. Double greeat.

"Let's go outside and jump on the trampoline" Nudge said, clapping her hands together. I looked around at all of us. How the H E double hockey sticks were we ALL goona fit on a trampoline.

"We have more that one Max" Fang said barly above a whisper. I nodded and sighed in relief. I didn't want to send an little brats to space. I followed the line of marching teens and kids out the door, taking a big swig on my Dew.

You know what they say, You only live once. I kicked off into my socked feet and set my empty cup up on the plastic table on the back porch.

Nudge, Gazzy, And Angel climbed up on one Trampoline, while Fang and Iggy climed up on the other.

"Over here Max!" Nudge called and waved her hand. I thought for a minute with a tiny smirk and shook my head. I wanted to have some fun. So I took a chance and let Fang pull me up onto there trampoline.

"You sure?" He asked making sure I was steady before removing his hands from my arms. I nodded and smirked bigger. I bent my knees and started jumping around a little, getting used to the bounce of it.

Fang and Iggy, being the douchebags of the clan, started jumping high right off the bat, causing me to fly up a little. It was flying for real. Like you had wings, but that's not gonna ever happen.

I started jumping more and more, going higher and higher. Feeling the rush of adrenaline pump through my body mixed with the buzz of being hyper. I tipped forward and did a front flip, bouncing right back up on the balls of my feet.

The dark looming shadow, also known as Fang, tackled me to the trampoline. My breath caught as a soft scream ripped out of my lungs. Fang chuckled, let go and rolled away so he wouldn't land on top of me.

I growled like a wolf that hadn't been feed in years and leaped over and landed behind Fang. I grabbed him behind the waist and yanked down hard.

Awwwwww. Teddy bear boxers. Cute Fang.

Better yet, Fang was blushing like a baby that had been left in the sun too long. Pretty damn funny. He turned and yanked his jeans back up and turned too me. He chuckled.

"Nice one" He whispered, before tackling me to the trampoline.

Oh.

Shit.

**A/N: **

**Sorry For Shortness!**

**Review**

**Review!**

**-Cora. **


	9. An: Cyber Bullying

**A/n:**

**I'm Pissed.. And Maybe A Little Tired. **

**Dear JCTLazax (And A Commentator): I'm tired of you both.. Please stop, i'm begging you. You don't know how much it hurts. I've been growing up in World War 3 all my life. I don't want a World War 4. I want help. That's why I put that up there. Don't even say go to your relative/ your parents. Here's the thing. I DON'T have any. I wasn't allowed to know them. My mom is NO where to be seen. And my dad... well his not all rainbows and sunshine either. So I have no where to go but here. And If I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame. Here's the thing. I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest, Or the girl who never wants to be alone. Woah! Wait you almost forgot to press ANONYMOUS! Wouldn't have been so tough then would you? **

**I'm TIRED of all this pity HATE AND JELOUSY. That's all you are, Jealous. Me? The attention seeker? I just want help. I want to be helped. I don't want to be able to see my ribs anymore. But I don't know how to stop. It's been going on for about 7 months, And I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP, That's where I turn to you guys (and gals). For help. **

**You're the one, JCT, who started it all. YOU ARE the attention seeker. Calling me stupid. Calling me pathetic. Yes. I like girls. And guys. Problem? Jealous I'm getting more "action" than you? I can't help that i'm mute? It was a FREAK ACCIDENT. **

**I'm in NO WAY pathetic or stupid. You are. You are for cyber bullying. 13 MILLION chilren and Teenagers suffer it every year. YOU ARE THE PATHETIC ONE. **

**And i'm finally sticking up for myself. I'm not gonna hide behind that itty bitty wall anymore. I'm fucking tired of it! You REALLY need to stop. Every FUCKING one needs to stop. You're hurting innocent souls everywhere. **

**Woah! You Almost Forgot To Press Anon. Wouldn't Have Been So Tought Then, Would You? Imagine What Would Have Happened If Your Best Friend Knew It Was You Making Her Depressed And Wanting To Cut!  
Getting Hate Isn't Fun, It Isn't Glamorous, It Isn't Funny, It Doesn't Make You Feel Good. It Might Make You Feel BIG But It Makes Around 13 Million Teenagers And Children A Year Feel small. So Next Time You Think About Sending Anonymous Hate. Remember A Few Things:  
1. It Feels So Much Better Knowing That You've Made Someone's Day, So Send Something Nice, Something Kind, Something That You'd Like To Get Sent.  
2. Hate, No Matter How Small The Amount Or How Harsh It Is, Can Have REAL EFFECTS On REAL PEOPLE!  
3. Hate Can Always Be Traces Back To You, There Are Ways.  
4. I Don't Think You Want To Be Responsible For Someone's Suicide.  
So Please, All I'm Asking, Is That You Think Before You Press Send. So Many Lives And Tears Could Be Spared If People Would Stop CYBER BULLYING. **

**People say sticks and stones may break your bones, but names will never hurt you. BUT THAT'S NOT TRUE. Words CAN hurt. They hurt ME. Things were said to me that I still haven't forgotten.**

**All I'm asking. Think before you press send, or review, or hit enter. Many lives and tears could be saved. **

**STOP.**

**-Cora. **


	10. Winning

**Hey. **

**For All the nice people who reviewed. I'm gonna update for you :)**

**All I have to say, to that "special" person, who's been being completely rude to me (y'all know who i'm talking to.**

**Dear little mr/miss hater: Everyone's got one, name your problem. What's it gonna be today? And if you don't got one, you're not human. Thing's Will Never Change. See i've got problems, But I love them. Cause they can go away. If They didn't happen for a good reason, I wouldn't be here today. Just Because you're here. Doesn't mean you belong here. Goodbye.**

**Chapter 9**

**Words Unsaid**

**Max P.O.V.**

Oh.

Shit.

We rolled around on the trampoline's bouncy surface. Knocking Iggy off completly.

Opps, sorry buddy.

He screamed a word, not ment for little kid ears as he smacked against the ground. Shame on you Iggy. Fang grabbed me around the waist and brought me up a little before slamming me back into the trampoline.

Okay. Ouch! Trampoline burn alert! His face was only a few milimeters from mine. He smelt like woodchips, AXE, and Tide laundry smell. Aka he smelt freakin' amazing!

Cough. Erase that sentence from my mind.

He leaned closer to me, his stomach rubbing against mine sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Got you" He whispered before his lips met mine. I gasped softly before doing something i'd never thought i'd do in years.

I... kissed him back.

His lips melted against mine as my fingers travled lightly up his back and started to run through the black curls of his hair. A spark like fire shot through my body as he rolled over so I was ontop of him.

"Yeah Fang! Get some!" Iggy shouted, breaking through to our minds. I sprang back from him, blushing like crazy. I'm 100 percent sure my mouth was hanging open. I stood up and took a flying leap off the trampoline, landing on the back porch with a soft _thud. _

I pushed open the back door and ran into the house. A foreign house. I turned to left and ran down an empty highway and spotted an open door. Pecking around the door, I spotted a bathroom on the inside.

Sighing in relief, I stepped in and closed the door slowly so it wouldn't make a noise. Everything was getting blurry as unshed tears clouded my vision. I slide down the door tell I was sitting on the floor. I hiccuped and pulled my knees against my chest. I am such an idiot.

Fang probably kisses every girl that he met.

Cold tears sprang out from my eyes and started running down my cheeks, ruining the mascara my mom put on me before I left.

"It'll brighten up your eyes" She told me.

Black drops starting dripping off my cheeks onto my shirt, making big black stains appear. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and held my breath. They stopped just outside the bathroom door.

I put a hand over my mouth and scooted back until I was against the corner of one wall.

"Max?" A voice whispered. Nudge's voice. The door opened slowly and she, along with Angel stepped in. I blinked against the light and sat my head against my knees, so all I saw was the fabric of my jeans and the hardwood floor.

"Oh Max.. I'm so sorry" Nudge whispered and sat beside me. Angel walked up to me and knocked a hand slightly against my forehead. I sat my head back against the wall and she climbed up into my lap.

"Fang's just a skunk bag" She said, pulling on a piece of my hair. I laughed softly and she giggled and clapped her hands together.

"I made her laugh Nudgey!" Angel squealed and Nudge laughed and nodded.

"Yeah you did Ange" She said with a small smile. Nudge reached up and handed me a wet wash cloth. I pressed it againt my cheek, attempting to not make a bigger mess than i already have.

Footsteps pounded down the hallway and Nudge growled. Yeah you read that right. She growled.

"Hold on Max" She stood up and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Angel giggled and covered her ears as Nudge started cursing her heart out.

Smart Angel.

"You're such a fucking douchbag Fang!" Nudge shouted and I heard the ever familar sound of a body gettin thrown against the wall.

Go Nudge. I stood up and set Angel down on the ground. I stepped out of the bathroom and Fang's mouth flew open into a perfect O.

I stepped up to him and forced a smile onto my lips.

I raised my hand up and smacked him, will all my strength across the face.

Opps. My bad.

Angel started giggling like a monkey who had been given extra chocolate milk.

"Fangy got hit by a girl" She got out before rolling onto the floor in more giggles.

I smirked.

Winning.

**A/n:**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Stacy's mom has got it going on! Ahaha I love that song. **

**WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE SONG?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**-Cora. **


	11. Epic Stare Down

**A/n:**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! It's Fat Alberttt!**

**Sup Guys (and Gals))? Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was on an aeroplan! (airplane). I suppose I could've updated on said aeroplan, BUT I was asleep half the time. **

**Opppps. **

**Well me and my bestie friend Alice, Were flying to this special lil place called London, England. We're gonna be here for about three weeks, then we's going to Paris for another Week and a half, The we're heading back to Tennesee! And there ends my Vacationing. **

**It's about 4 oclock. I feeeeel really weird XD**

**Anywho.. Without further ado, **

**Chapter 10 (Feel's just like yesterday I wass writing chapter one, Sadface)**

**Words Unsaid**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Dinner!" A Lady's voice shouted, breaking through the epic stare down going down in the hallway. Iggy, cracking a smile, pushed a smoking Fang down the hallway. If you looked close enough, I bet you could see little puffs of smoke coming out his ears. Pretty funny mental image.

Nudge turned to me and grabbed the wash cloth that was dangling from my hand. She scrubbed against my cheeks, probably taking off a couple layers of skin.

Talk about an ouchy.

"Perfecto!" Nudge exclaimed, before throwing the cloth back into the bathroom. It landed with a _squish_ in the sink. Pretty gross sound if you ask me. Nudge made a follow me gesture and we started off down the hallway, Angel skipping behind us.

We turned every which way, I really wasn't paying attention, and ended up in the kitchen/dinning room.

"Mommy!" Angel squealed before launching herself into her mom's arms. The lady in front of my was in jeans and a old fadded navy blue t-shirt. She had her thick blonde hair up into a high ponytail. She looked at about my mom's age.

Their mom looked over Angel's shoulder and nodded to me with a smile.

"That's Max" Angel said, dropping out of her mothers arms, onto the floor. Their moms eyebrows shot up.

"Maximum Ride, from The Childrens Hospital?" I rolled my eyes but nodded. Seriously, does everyone know me? She smiled at me, well more like grinned. When I was around ten years old, I started feeling sick. And that feeling never went away. I felt weak, no matter how much I ate, I always seemed to lose weight and if I ever sat on my knees to hard, I'd get bruises way to eay.

That summer, I was diagnosed with leukemia. You could say, it ruined my life.

"You look a lot better that last year" She said, pulling me into a hug. I patted her back, trying to remember where I knew her from...

Ahhh! She was one of the nurses at the hospital. Right. Blonde moment. So sue me? I removed myself from her arms and took a seat in the middle of Nudge and Angel. The air soon became filled with the smell of... tacos.

Heaven.

Opps, excuse me while I wipe my drool. Plate were passed around the table and a steaming big bowl of tacos was placed in the middle of the table. I think I gained ten pounds just looking at it.

"Dig in!" Their mom exclaimed, taking her spot at the head of the table.

We dug.

I flicked away Iggy's hand and grabbed four taco's in my hand and set them on my plate.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Iggy shouted, blowing on his hands. Facepalm.

"Really Ig, they just came off the stove, no durr" Gazzy said, before stuffing one in his mouth. Chubby bunny moment.

I took one of my own and bit down on it.

Oh.

My.

Bacon.

Heaven on earth. And I thought my mom was the only person who could cook. Guess I was wrong. I munched down my tacos and a couple more, before leaning back in my chair. I was truely stuffed to the brim. I was like a walking human trashcan. In about twenty minutes knowing me, i'll be hungry again.

O well. You win some, you lose some .

I shifted my eyes over to the middle of the table. There was one left, and four still hungry people. I smirked and Angel shot me a look that said get-it-for-me. She put her hands together, stuck up her bottom lip and shot me the bambi eyes.

Traitor.

I sighed before sitting up and joined this epic stare down. Finger's were nearing the edge of the bowl. I just went on pure spirt and shot my hand in and out. I leaned over and plopped it on Angel's plate.

"Losers" She giggled, putting her thumb on her nose and wiggling her fingers.

This was one weird family, but not like I had much room to talk. I still jump on the bed and watch little kiddie cartoons.

Hey! Don't look at me like that. Spongebob is amazing.

**A/n:**

**Sorry for shortness!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Tell Me What Your FAVORITE Cartoon is. I'm with Max and Spongebob! Wooo**

**Review!**

**-Cora.**


	12. Beautiful Nightmare

**A/n:**

**Hey guys. **

**I'm scared. For you those who know my personal-ish life. I learned my Father's getting out of jail in **

**Two Months. A LOT o you are probably wondering why i'm scared..**

**JUST GO LISTEN TO: **

**Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael AND Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. **

**And you'll get why... **

**Words Unsaid **

**Chapter 11.**

**Max P.O.V.**

_(Max Dream-world = Italics) _

_I was walking down a busy street. People pushing by on the sidewalks, car horns honking on the street. A light breeze was kicking up. Ruffling leaves in the trees, kicking old abandoned water bottles down the street. A guy was talking softly into his cellphone, to his young daughter. _

_"I love you babygirl" He whispered into it before closing it with a smile. _

_It was like my senses were in overdrive. But it was sort of nice. It was like I was only hearing the nice things. Hearing that maybe the world could be peaceful. That this was the world I picked. _

_Something beautiful. _

_Looking to the left, to the right, and back to the left. I decided it was safe to cross the street. I walked easily over the smooth black surface, and just before stepping onto the curb I jumped into the puddle left my a hoze that was spitting water to my left, onto some beautiful red flowers. _

_I jumped around, sending tiny pebbled of mini ranbows flying in every which direction. _

_Maybe i'll find a pot of gold. _

_I stepped up, and in front of a little deli. _

_That's when I felt it. The feeling of eyes on me. The feeling of eyes following me everywhere. That bone chilling feeling. I shudder and turned my head slightly and caught the image of a of a teenage guy in the puddle of water. His reflection was wavey in the water. _

_Testing to make sure I wasn't crazy, I stepped forward and he took a step forward too. I shook my head out like nothing was happening and took off down the busy street, trying to keep my pase the same. _

_They know, you know they're following if you start going faster, that's something I've learned over the years of being stalked and stalking other people. But Hey, that's my dirty little secret. What's yours? _

_The mystery guy was pushing through the crowd, trying to catch up with me, but the crowd was slowly swallowing him up. _

_Thank the gods. _

_I turned the corner, and almost screamed in surprise. Keyword, almost. I swallowed my fear and came face to face with my stalker. He laughed, more chuckled a throaty chuckle. He had the same look as Mr. Free And Easy. They looked just alike. _

_Freaky. _

_He smirked at me before reaching behind him and pulling something out of the back of his pants. A flash of silver in the sunlight and I knew his weapon of choice. _

_A Colt 45 revolver. _

_He lifted it up and steaded his aim.. on me. _

_"Nighty Night Max" He whispered, and I knew it instantly. It was Mr. Free And Easy. Dylan? _

_Time seemed to freeze as his finger moved into positon and pushed back. I sucked in breath as the gun kicked back. _

_Time seemed to speed up and the bullets shot forward. There destination? Me. _

_I screamed bloody murder as the feel of a burning bullet entered my chest, one after another. _

_My head hit the pavement and I felt the burning touch of the barrel against my forehead. _

_"Nighty Night" With one last kick of the gun. _

_The world grew into darkness. _

**A/n:**

**Short update. Just wanted to tell you what was in the Author note above! **

**Anywho, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**Through The Wind, And The Rain,  
She Stands Hard As A Stone.  
In A World That She Can't Rise Above,  
But Her Dreams, Give Her Wings And She Flies To A Place,  
Where She's Loved.  
Concrete Angel.**

**Review!**

**-Cora.**


	13. Dream Telling

**Who's a lazy bum? **

**Cora's a lazy bum! **

**I'm so sorry! Seriously. This Is becoming a serious problem. **

**The problem of PROCRASTINATION. I put the pro In It. **

**Seriously. I've been rolling out of bed at 12 every day, and doing NOTHING at all. **

**I'm so lazy! *facepalm* **

**Without Further Ado, **

**Chapter 12**

**Words Unsaid **

**Max P.O.V. **

I bolted straight up into a sitting postion. I frantically patted down my tank top, almost sighing in relief when I found no bullets head. I ran my fingers through my hair, double checing myself that I was still alive.

"Just a dream" I said to myself mentally. Just a dream, that's all it was. Thank the gods. I dropped my head into my cold hands and shaked my head quickly back and forth trying to rid my mind of this terrible idea. Talk about some whiplash.

I raked my hands through my hair before dropping back onto my sleeping bag. My fingers streatched out before finding the glossy cover of my phone. I clicked it on and had to shut my eyes instantly.

Ow. Blind much.

I opened my eyes to slits and looked at the time. Greaaat. Four in the morning. Fuck a duck. The body on the floor next to me rolled over and I was met with deep black eyes.

Fang.

I turned my head, which had found its spot on the floor and he raised his eyes.

"You okay?" He mouthed and I nodded slowly. Okay, this floor isn't comfy at all. I sat up again and curled my knees up to my chest and leaned against the couch, where Angel was sleeping.

I wiped some sweat that had matted the hair down on my forehead away and tried to calm my racing heart.

It might have been only a dream, but it felt so real, it scared me. I am such a little kid.

I looked down and noticed Fang had sat up as well. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not you're not" He mouthed before standing up. He made his was across the floor of sleeping people before disappearing into the kitchen. I heard the microwave kick on and rolled my eyes and laid my head back onto the couch. A thought popped into my head and I tried not to giggle.

Microwave is such an onomatopoeia. Give me a break, it's like four in the morning. I don't control my thoughts.

The smell of chocolate caught my nose as Fang came back into the living room. My nose went into overdrive as he came closer with two steaming mugs. He sat them on the coffee table before sitting himself down beside me.

He handed me a mug and I caught the smell of every familar hot chocolate. Yum. I took a sip, then four more, really starting to burn up my insides.

Yolo.

Dear god, please kill whoever made that dumbass line. No! Really? I didn't know you only lived once. Derp face.

We sat in the darkness, the only sound was either one of us sipping our cups. My hearted started to slow, very slowly but it got back to normal, finally.

As morning started to crawl in, the living room started filling with light. Time ticked on in the silence. It wasn't awkward for once, which is a good thing believe it or not. I sat my now empty cup back up onto the coffee table and stretched, popping everything back into place.

Gosh, I hate that sound. Just as bad as I hate when people crack there knuckles. Just gross. Shudder. I crossed my feet and looked at my horrible mis-matched socks and almost had to laugh. One was bright orange and the other was purple with yellow lighting bolts all over them.

Nice Max, nice. But Hey! I was never gonna be a model, and seriously I think all my socks are mis-matched. Sigh. O well. Once a kid, always a kid.

"Bad dream?" Fang asked, bringing me out of my thoughts on my terrible sock choice. I sighed before nodding.

"Tell me?" He whispered next.

And I told him. Every last bit. No with my words of course.

Only a single sheet of line paper.

**A/n: **

**I'm SORRY it's short, but at least I UPDATED! Woo!**

**Review and make me happy! **

**PM if you wish! **

**Review!**

**Lots of love, **

**Cora. **


	14. Return Of The Douchebag

**A/n: **

**Hey Guys! Yeahh.. I would've update sooner, But I was having SERIOUS writers block and I did something stupid. Reaaaly Stupid. **

**See, I was making Pancakes in the microwave and I put them in for 20 minutes then they should of been. Yeaaaah, I almost blew up my microwave. I reached into to get my melted plate out WITHOUT anything covering my fingers and I burned my finger to a crisp. **

**Yeaaah. Ouchy. **

**Without Further Adieu**

**Chapter 13**

**Words Unsaid**

**Max P.O.V.**

I finally rolled into my house around twelve in the afternoon the next day. I left with Fang saying he'd keep me safe. I might not know him that much, but I do believe he'd protect me. I'm Max Ride. I don't need protecting... unless i'm drunk or high on Mountain Dew. Then I might actually ask for help. Key word, Might.

I walked along inside my house, trying to get all the knots out of my tornado like hair. I bit my lip hard as I pulled at a knot, making it come loose. I remember when I was younger and my mom said everytime I woke up I had a rat nest for hair. I'd then spend the next few hours searching for tiny rats in my hair. Yeah, I was a special child.

My mom stepped out of the kitchen, making the door swing back to place. She had a tight smile as she looked me up and down. From my nasty tangled hair to my dirty sneakers. You win some, you lose some. I'd rather be dirty then clean anyday.

I tossed my bag and it landed with a _thump _against the wall.

"We have a visitor" My mom said, her lips barly moving. I followed her into the kitchen with raised eyebrows. I stopped dead in my tracks as I caught sight of the man in one of our kitchen table chairs.

Jeb. My father. He shouldn't even be considered a father. He thought of my mom and I as his whores and he acted like the pimp. He abused my mom, never enough to kill her or send her to the hospital but it was still a scar that was never going to go away. I hate him. For life.

"Maxie" He gushed, standing up and attempted to pull me in a hug. I took three steps back and pressed my back against the kitchen door.

"Aww Maximum aren't you happy to see your father" He asked with little concern. My blood boiled as I looked him in the eye. From the corner of my eye I could see my mom walking behind him, ending up beside the cabinet where out knives were held. We've learned to come prepared.

I shook my head and tried to push him away. Key word, tried. He grabbed onto my hand and bent every finger except for my thumb backward. The sound of a chocked scream exploaded from my throat as he chuckled and let go.

"That's my girl! I knew you could talk" He said and patted the top of my head. Wrong move number uno.

"I'm not your girl Jeb." I spat, trying to keep my voice from rising. Anger flashed in his eyes as the palm of his hand connected with my cheek. The sting spread like wildfire as I caught his eye again. Slapping me does no good. I've learned not to feel it anymore.

"You're no father of mine" I said as my fist connected with his nose. It cracked under the pressure, spraying blood everywhere. Including on me. Dear god, I hope I don't melt. I pivoted on my heel and tried to make an exit out of the kitchen.

A slightly pale hand flashed out and grabbed my arm tightly.

"You will follow my rules, conidering i'm living here now" He said, holding his nose. A small smirked slide onto his face as I turned to my mother.

"He better be gone by the time i'm back, or I'm leaving FOREVER" I screamed the last word, before pushing open the kitchen door, making it cracked against the wall.

"Maximum Ride, Get your ass back in here" Jeb screamed as I slammed my way out of the front door.

One train of thought was going through my mind. I need to get out of here now before I do something stupid.

My face was still stinging as I slide my leg over the side of my bike. I chucked the helmet, making it land somewhere in the yard. I didn't give two fucks about safety right now.

"Hey Max" I heard Nudge shout. I closes my eyes before starting up my bike.

"Sorry Nudge" I thought as I pulled out of the driveway and shot off down the street. Easily breaking the speed limit.

Here I go again.

Running away from my problems.

**A/n:**

**Sorry it's kinda short. At least I updated!**

**Review!**

**-Cora. **


	15. Author Note

**Author Note **

**Hey Guys (Mostly Girls).**

**Yeaah. This is probably something you didn't want to see. OMG! She updated.. not. **

**If You actually read my Author Notes before the story. One of my best friends, Alice. Was in the hospital. **

**Well..**

**She died last night. My Best friend. Gone. **

**She'd always told me. "Cora, I'm not weird. I'm a dreamer and believer in the unseen. In your imagination, you can soar for miles. I'd rather be a believer than normal anyday" **

**You all know the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz? Go listen to it. **

**I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter... I'm ruining my keyboard. So I'm sorry. **

**I probably won't be around for a while. No, i'm not going to kill myself. The doesn't honor anyone. I'm just going to cry.. and cry more and try to catch up on sleep. **

**I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging. It'll take time, but I'll come back. **

**I just feel numb. She's all over my house. Her clothes are still on the floor and her hair dye stains are still on my bathroom walls. I don't know what i'll do.**

**I'll be floating around on my tumblr ( .com) And maybe here. **

**Sorry guys and girls. **

**Keep your heads up. **

**Lot's of love, **

**Cora. **


	16. Yet Another Author Note

**Dear Anonymous Reviwers.**

**Some Of You Are Great. I Promise.**

**But Others..**

**You Have Been Making My Life Hell. **

**You Win. **

**You Just Fucking Win. **

**I Feel Like Shit. **

**I'm Sorry That I'm STRONG Enough To Share My Stories And Problems. No, I'm Not An Attention Hog. I'm Just Another Person The World Is Against.**

**You Hate Me? **

**I Don't Get Why People Hate Me, Or Maybe I Do, Because I Really Don't Like Me Either. **

**But Thank You For Proving That I Am Just Some Worthless Hog. **

**YOU WIN. **

**Fanfiction Used To Be A WONDERFUL Place. Where People With Problems Could Come And Not Be Judged. **

**Then People Like You Have Come Along.**

**I Don't Get How Someone Can Sit Behind They're Computer And Tell Someone That They Should Die, That They Hate The Said Author. **

**YOU PEOPLE SUCK. **

**I'm Sorry. I'm So Sorry For Whatever I've Done To You. Because. I'm Sorry I Share My Pain, My Tears, My Stories. With You All. **

**No One Said You Had To Read It Or Comment On It. **

**My Friend Is Dead. **

**And It's All My Fault.**

**Just Like Everything Else. **

**I Try SO MOTHERFUCKING Hard To Help Other People. And Try To Ignore My Own Problems By Thinking About Things That Make Me Happy. (My Boyfriend. Etc Etc)**

**YOU WIN. **

**I'm Done. Just Done.**

**No, I'm Not Killing Myself. I've Told You Before, I'd Rather Stick Around For A While. Before I Die, I Want To See A Change In This Generation Drenched In Hate. So That Means, I Stay Here. No, I'm Not Wimpy. I'm Strong. **

**As Of Tomorrow. GUEST COMMENTS ARE GOING AWAY. **

**Just Remember, Make An Account, And Give Me Or ANYONE Hate. I Will Track Your Ass Down. No One Deserves This Pain. But I've Been Chosen. By Whoever Is In That Kingdom In The Sky. He, She, It Knows I'm Strong Enough For All This. **

**Please.. Stop.. **

**I'm Begging. **

**I Can't Take Much More. My Soul, Is Already Breaking. And I Don't Know How Much More I Can Take Before I Check Myself Into The Mental Hospital. **

**I'm Sticking Around. But You.. You Anonymous People. You're Going Away. I Never Want To See Your Hate Comments Again. **

**I'm Sorry To All The Nice Anon People. I Really Am. But This Is How It Has To Be. Blame All The Hating Anons. **

**Really People. Drink The Gatorade, Not The Haterade. **

**Go On, Bitch About You Want Me Gone. I'M STAYING. **


	17. Fast Cars and Freedom

**Hey there. **

**Been a while, hasn't it? **

**Anywho.. I'll just go on and update then, alright?**

**Without further adieu, **

**Chapter 14**

**"Fast Cars and Freedom" **

**Max P.O.V.**

_Running away from my problems. _

I zoomed off toward the highway, easily breaking the law. But I really didn't give two fucks. I flew pass stomp sign after stop sign. Oops, another law broken. Who doesn't give a fuck? This girl! I slammed on the brakes before having to hit the gas again to move through the green light, onto the lanes of freedom, aka the highway.

I let it carry me for miles, breathing in the air from a Mac truck, dangerous I know. But you know what they say. Yolo. Someone go shoot the guy who invented that for me, please? Nahh really, I thought I lived nine times, like a cat.

I swerved around the back of the semi to an empty lane, and sucked in the fresh air. The wind tore against my hair as I easily went over the speed limit. But c'mon, who actually follows the speed limit on the highway?

My eyes cast around the highway as a thought popped into my head and I patted down my pocket and smiled. Moving lazily to the left, I moved in front of a slow moving Mini Van and then off onto the side of the road, safe from any passing cars. I took my very tiny Ipod Nano out of my pocket and pushed the headphones into my ear, and clipping the back on the top of my bra. Hey! Don't judge, what's a girl to do?

Roadtrips. So much better with music. I tilted my head and flipped through about two hundred songs before finally settling on one.

Makes Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless**(A/n: ME NO OWN. First song that popped in my head)** started flowing throw my headphones. Loud and proud. A smile curled up on my lips before I turned it up a bit more before pushing off onto the highway again.

I shot off in front of a black silverado, getting an angry honk from the driver inside. I rose my middle finger high in the air from the driver to see it, and waved it around a bit before crossing lanes, going behind a red saturn.

The Ipod grew quiet as it switched to another song. Wild World, the Skins version. **(A/n: Don't own this either! If you wanna listen to it, on Youtube, Search Wild World Skins verion, the 1st video is it) **

Lovely, it would be a sad song wouldn't it?

**Wild World Skins UK version. Me No Own. **

_Now that I've lost everything to you_

_you said you want to start something new._

_and it's breakin' my heart you leaving_

_baby I'm grievin' _

_but if you wanna leave,take good care_

_hope you have a lot of nice things to wear_

_but then a lot of nice things turn bad out there. _

_Oh baby baby it's a wild world,_

_it's hard to get by just upon a smile; _

_oh baby baby it's a wild world,_

_I'll always remember you like a child girl. _

_You know I've seen a lot of what the world can do_

_and it's breakin' my heart in two_

_I never want to see you sad girl don't be bad girl,_

_but if you wanna leave take good care_

_hope you make a lot of nice friends out there_

_but just remember there's a lot of bad and beware. _

_Oh baby baby it's a wild world,_

_it's hard to get by just upon a smile _

_oh baby baby it's a wild world_

_I'll always remember you just like a child girl. _

_Lalalalalalalalalalaa lalalalalalaa lalalalalaalala X2 _

_Baby i love you,_

_but if you wanna leave take good care_

_I hope you make a lot nice friends out there._

_But just remember there's a lot of bad and beware. _

_Oh baby baby it's a wild world,_

_it's hard to get by just upon a smile _

_oh baby baby it's a wild world,_

_And I'll always remember you just like a child girl._

I sighed, and kept moving forward. Looking up, I realized it was a red light and I slammed on the brakes, when I heard the ever fimilar on a horn. A loud, semi horn. My eyes grew wide as the big white Semi keep barrowling toward me. I jammed the reverse over and over but it wouldn't budge.

I heard a high pitch scream and the sound of squealing breaks as I was ripped off my bike and thrown. Like an angel falling from heaven, I hit the ground hard and slide. A high scream tore it's way from my throat as my back was shreaded. My head struck the ground last.

"Someone call 911!" I heard someone shreak as the world turned into a color show. Beautiful blues to swimming reds. It swirled together as my eyes slide slowly closed.

The world grey dark beyond my eyelids.

Sleep.

Peaceful sleep.

**A/n:**

**Well, There you have it. **

**You really should go look up, that song. Wild World (Skins Version) It's the first video on youtube. **

**How was that for a chapter?**

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**

**See you. **

**MAXIMUM RIDE: NEVERMORE. OUT TOMORROW. R.I.P. **

**-Cora. **


	18. Lucky To Be Alive

**A/n:**

**LET'S HAVE A MOMENT OF SILENCE FOR THE BEST BOOK SERIES OF EARTH. Maximum Ride. Today, This book series came to an end. Rest. In. Peace. I HAVEN'T read the last book, so PLEASE NO SPOLIERS.. But just remember.. Someday down the road, you're going to pick this book off your old dusty book shelf, and enter this awesome world once more. **

**Thank you James Patterson, for a AMAZING eight years. You have gifted me and the rest of the Maximum Ride Fandom the present of your characters. We carry on those legacy's today, in each and everyone of our stories. Whether it's Fang and Max falling in love again, Max and the flock being semi normal humans, even bringing new characters from our OWN imaginations to the mix of feathers and sarcasm. **

**PROMISE ME, Someday down the road, When each and everyone of you has kiddies of your own, give them this book on there first day of Middle school. It'll help them see, difference is amazing. **

**One day, in the future. You'll find yourself with a smile on your face, rembering this book series. It may seem like i'm making a huge FUSS over this, but you know it's true. You'll smile about the sarcasm coming from Max, the silence of Fang, The crazyness of Gazzy and Iggy, Creepy little Angel moment, even the blab of Nudge. Face it guys, this book is going to be with you. Everywhere. **

**SHUTTING UP NOW, IF YOU READ THAT WHOLE THING, PUT "Chocolate Chip Cookies" In your review. **

**Without Further Adieu, My FIRST story ever for M. R.**

**Words Unsaid **

**Chapter 15. **

**"Lucky To Be Alive" **

"She's coming to!" A voice yelled.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

That's all I feel like. Fucking shit. Like a cow thrown through a tornado. No not a baby tornado, I mean a tornado that rips towns apart. My eyes peeled themself open, even that simple movement caused a sharp pain to shoot from my head to my toes. Air rushed into my body, making me hog it in by the mouthful.

My eyes flicked around to find that I was currently inside an ambulance.

"Hey. Hey! Stay with me" My eyes shot up to the sound of the voice. My brown eyes rested on the blue of a young male EMT.

"Sweatheart, can you tell me your name?" The EMT asked in a kind voice, as the ambulance hanged a left into the hospital parking lot and headed straight for Emergency. I remained quiet as my eyes took on a mind of there own and started flicking around the cab of the ambulance as a fast speed.

"Hey. Hey! Just look at me" My eyes shot to the face of the EMT guy as the back doors of the ambulance opened up. My eyes stayed locked with his as I rolled out of the back of the ambulance.

Someone put pressure to the side of my face with a thick bandage as I was rushed through the automatic doors. The young EMT guy stayed behind the doors as they closed with a _squeak._ I was rushed down a deserted white hallway as a doctor in a equal white uniform ran up.

"Head wound, possible concussion and a broken arm. This girls lucky to be alive" The lady doctor said, looking over her charts. Ahh, that explained why I couldn't feel my arm. I was rushed down another long boring white highway, passed a waiting room packed with people. The voice of the doctor fadded out as my eyes locked with the only person I wanted at this exact second.

My mother.

"Mom" I whispered. I didn't care about anything else. Even if I was going to die, I just wanted my mom.

"Max!" My mother shrieked, and I kid you not every single head in the waiting room turned my way.

"Mom" I mouthed as she bolted at of the waiting room faster than I've ever seen anyone run. She gripped onto my hand and jogged beside us, fresh tears ran down her slightly tan face.

"Max. I'm so sorry" She said, gripping my hand more. I managed to pull a smile on my busted up face. Tears started running down my face like a water, just like mother.

"I love you Max" She said with a hiccup.

"I love you too mom" I whispered to her for the first time in a few years. She gasped as she was ripped out of my hand and held back by the doctor as I was pushed through a set of double doors. I looked through a window in the double doors to find the hallway filled with people. I locked eyes with every single one of them. To Fang, to Angel on his shoulders, To Nudge standing beside them, to little Gazzy sit up on his dads shoulders, to Iggy, to Ella, and finally my eyes rested on my mom once more.

We starred at eachother for a straight minute as she grew farther and farther away. She mouthed one single word. Just a single word. A name. My name.

Max.

**A/n:**

**Sorry it's kind of short, I just really wanted to say the Author Note, but I updated anyway.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Cora. **


	19. The Hospital

**A/n:**

**Hey there. **

**Thanks to puckabrina-FAXfan for being my 300th(!) review. **

**Yada Yada Yada *insert meaningless author note here***

**Without Further Adieu,**

**Chapter 16 **

**"The Hospital"**

**Max P.O.V.**

"Max!" The little girl of Angel screamed in delight. My eyes popped opens and I looked over at the door. My whole family was standing there. Aka Angel, Mom, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Ella and there parents. I smiled at them and lifted up my not broken arm, waving them in. Angel and Gazzy rushed over, hopping up on the bed. Gazzy sat by my feet and Angel layed down beside me, her head resting against my shoulder.

My mom smiles, silent tears rolling down her cheeks and I opened up my hand and she grabbed hold of it. Fang took a seat beside my bed with Ella and Iggy, while there parents stood beside the door.

The doctor, whos name I didn't even bother to remember, walked in and gasped.

"Only 2 visitors per time" She said, shooting everyone a look. I hit my foot against the end bar of the bed, wincing a bit but it got her attention. I nodded my head, meaning for her to come closer. She moved beside my mother and I lifted my hand out of my moms hand and slapped her.

Oops.

She put a hand to her cheek and looked me in the eyes.

"Fine fine. They can stay" I smiled the most innocet smile I could put up and she checked the bandage that was stuck to the side of my face.

"We want to keep her overnight, just to make sure she's okay. But other than that, she should be fine, except for the arm of course. And i'm sorry, but i'm afraid she's gonna have a scar on the side of her face" She told my mom, who just nodded. The doctor took one last look before leaving the room.

"Maximum Ride. I can't believe you did that" My mom said, putting on an angry face. Two seconds later it started melting off, turning into a bubble of laughter. Soon the whole room exploaded in laughter and I gave Iggy a soft highfive.

The IV needle gave a sharp sting as I sat my arm back on the bed, around Angel.

"What color are you gonna get your cast Max?" Angel asked, turning the attention on her. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head. I really hadn't given any though to it.

"Get it..red. Then I can paint it for you" Ella said, finally speaking up. My eyebrows shot higher but I nodded anyway, looking at the plain cast on my right arm. It did look pretty boring. I don't do boring.

I nodded again as my stomach played the song of its people as my mom laughed.

"I'll see if they can give you any food" She said, chuckling to herself as she left the room. I dropped my head onto the pillow as the room remaind in silence. No, not the awkward gay baby silence.

Man, I am so tired.

My mom walked in a few minutes later with a steaming tray of food. She pulled out my little table and rolled it so the table top went over me. I sat, crinckling my nose at the food on the tray. Hospital food is the W.O.R.S.T. thing in the freaking world.

I picked my spoon up in my left hand, feeling weird and looked down at the chicken noodle soup.

Here goes nothing.

Sitting my spoon down in the soup, I picked it back up and shoved it into my mouth with no second choice. Five seconds later, it was covering my bed sheet. I wiped the soup dribble off my lips and looked up at my mom and shrugged.

"That bad huh?" She asked, taking a bite for herself. She swallowed and a look of disgust followed. She stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah that bad" She said, answering herself.

"I'll pick you up some Subway late" She said, slidding the table thing away from me.

Best. Mom. Ever.

**A/n:**

**Kinda short. **

**Oh Well. **

**Thanks For Reading. **

**-Cora. **


	20. Too many Author Notes

**Author Note..**

**Yeah, Hey. Shouldn't be on here. But apparently a lot of people are worried about me. Yada Yada yada.**

**Just wanted to say I'm fine. But thanks. **

**I have to go get a blood test at the doctors tomorrow after school. Good fun! Kidding…**

**I've just been feeling weak and tired all the time. I have the serious chills and a fever for what feels like forever. I've lost my appetite. I have this giant bruise going up my arm and another going up my side, that no matter what. IT WON'T GO AWAY. **

**Can I say I'm scared? **

**Oh wait! Cora's not supposed to be afraid of anything. WRONG.**

**I am seriously scared because most of those signs point to Leukemia. **

**Maybe I'm being paranoid? **

**I'm just scared! ASDFGHJKL. **

**Okay, I'll shush. **

**See ya.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Um. Hello. I'm Alice's older sister. I know Cora, and I'm typing for her I guess. **

**She broke her ankle today, and has a slight bit of amnesia from hitting her head. I think "slight bit" is an understatement. She doesn't remember her first name, it's that bad. **

**Seriously.**

**But anyway, **

**She should be fine. But she won't be updating anymore. I'm sure she's greatly sorry. But I'm sure you understand. **

**Thank you. **

**-Alice's sister (Megan) and Cora. **


End file.
